


WELCOME HOME

by lila_luscious1, tmaturaci



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: COVID-19 Quarantine, F/M, The Sullivans Qurantine Separately By Agreement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/pseuds/tmaturaci
Summary: I'm so honoured that lila_luscious1 agreed to co-write this story (ies?) with me.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodiousoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lulu_gee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_gee1/gifts), [jayja46219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayja46219/gifts), [NETTIEB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETTIEB/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts).



_The 90-day separation of Andrea Herrera-Sullivan and Robert Sullivan ends in 7 hours, 20 minutes)_...

She is anxious and nervous and wanting to see him so badly, because she misses him like mad...it has definitely been harder  
than she thought it would be, even though the two of them text regularly and facetime as well. Richard Webber (as a sponsor) has  
been nothing short of a godsend, and her father made himself available for encouragement and support. They are a matter of hours  
from being re-united, and the ingredients or his favorite meal (ribeye steak, creamed corn, spinach, cauliflower, dinner rolls, and iced  
tea) have been assembled and readied for their reunion dinner. Also ready is the partial list she created of the music she'll play tonight:

BETWEEN THE SHEETS--Isley Brother  
GOOD FOR YOU--Selena Gomez  
ANYTHING--3T  
HERE--Alessia Cara  
SIGN YOUR NAME--Terrence Trent Darby  
HERE AND NOW--Luther Vandross  
THERE'S NOTHING BETTER THAN LOVE--Luther Vandross and Gregory Hines  
THE GLORY OF LOVE--Peter Cetera  
I TOUCH MYSELF--Divinyls  
PONY--Ginuwine  
SIDE 2 SIDE--Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj  
DESPACITO--Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee  
WOMAN IN LOVE--Barbara Streisand  
DRUNK IN LOVE (REMIX)--Beyonce  
CALL OUT MY NAME--The Weekend

4 hours and 10 minutes until the most anticipated re-union in her young life...she laid out the special lingerie purchased weeks in  
advance; then the new black A line dress and high-heels purchased at the same time as the lingerie. She planned to shower and  
complete he other 'ablutions' an hour before Robert's scheduled to arrive. Her phone buzzed before she finished making her sandwich  
and she hurried into the living room to answer it...IT'S ROBERT!!

 _Hi, Baby_!  
_Baby_.  
_I'm so NERVOUS-is that crazy_?  
_Unless we are both crazy_! he laughed.  
_God I miss you. I didn't that I could make it 3 months with being with you, without touching you_.  
_My dick is SO HARD!_  
_Your 'man' is showing, my love_! she grinned.  
_Erase that-I miss being with you as well, baby. 3 hours and 20 minutes left until we're together again_.  
_Don't forget the seconds-22 seconds_!

(COUNTDOWN: 1 hour and 07 minutes until her man is back in her arms)...Excited and exhilarated by her conversation with Robert,  
she showered, shaved her privates, and powered and lotioned her body. She then dressed in the lingerie that she knows will knock her  
spouse's block off, and for the time being, decides to dress her hair and put on her make-up before putting on her dress and heels.

Less that TWO MINUTES: and there's his KEY IN THE LOCK!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll pick this up later I (LL1) have a horrible head cold

His coat is off and he hung it up as she made it to the anteroom-he looked so handsome in his crisp dark blue shirt and  
trousers; after more than one year of acquaintance, his height and BULK still shock the young Lieutenant. His hands are chilled,  
and she tried to warm them between her own, though they are so much larger than her own. "I've asked you to wear gloves, Captain"  
she smiled, lifting her face for a kiss. He pressed their foreheads together, nodding agreement. Hand in hand they walked into the dining  
room. Sullivan peeled-off to wash his hands in the half-bath off of the main hall. Andy continued to the kitchen and brought a tray with  
their plates on it to the dining room table. By the time she served wine for him and iced tea for herself, her man had come out to sit at the  
table.

(She noted the look of fatigue on his face-the way his eyes blink rapidly in a valiant attempt to stay awake., and shuffled the prepared  
playlist so that ANYTHING--3T/HERE--Alessia Cara/SIGN YOUR NAME--Terrence Trent Darby and HERE AND NOW--Luther Vandross  
played first...:'I'LL GIVE YOU LOVE...THE THINGS YOU WANT...OOO-AH-AH; OOO-AH-AH...I would do anything for you-I would do any-  
thing for you...I would do anything, girl, anything for you...'©)

He looked tired, yet he dutifully eats the excellent food, though he yawned from time to time. He either didn't notice that her beverage is  
non-alcoholic, or is too tired to comment on it. Amid their chit-chat Robert remarked "Your Dad was at the station today. He must have arrived  
while we were at the plane crash. He waited until Aid Car, Engine and Ladder were recovered so that he and I could speak privately."

"Oh...what about?" Her curiosity is piqued.

Another yawn. "He suspects that you're keeping something from him. I assured him that I didn't know what he meant." He caught himself  
and looks into her eyes. "And I DID NOTICE how incredibly beautiful and desirable you look tonight. How could I not."

"Don't dance around and divert!" Her red lips curve upward into an impish smile. "Is that all that Pruitt said, or was there more?"

Yet another longggYAWN. "He dreamed that he lived to see his grandchild born."

"Ah. I'll tell you all about it later. C'MON...let's get upstairs."

(I'll give you love-The things you want  
Baby, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
I would do anything for you...I would do anything for you  
Yes I-WOULD...')

(continued)


End file.
